<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragão Branco Na Nevasca by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246504">Dragão Branco Na Nevasca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romantic Comedy, anniversary date, puppyshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba achava que o romantismo andava em conjunto com a elegância, mas, estando ao lado de alguém como Jounouchi, era perceptível que as coisas não eram bem assim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragão Branco Na Nevasca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Nós poderíamos estar jantando em casa, não acha? Eu estou congelando.</p><p>É claro que Jounouchi estava reclamando, ele sempre reclamava de tudo, era praticamente só isso o que ele sabia fazer. Kaiba nem mesmo fazia ideia do motivo de estar tentando ser... <em>romântico. </em></p><p>Seu estômago embrulhou diante daquela palavra incomum ao seu vocabulário e por um segundo ele teve certeza de que iria vomitar, mesmo que o jantar nem tivesse chegado à mesa ainda. </p><p>— Não seja ridículo, você está dentro de um restaurante — rebateu o jovem empresário. A neve caía a todo vapor lá fora, porém não a ponto de impedir que os carros e as pessoas andassem pelas ruas geladas de Domino. </p><p>— Ah, você me conhece, sabe o quanto eu sou sensível ao frio. — A aparência de Jounouchi fazia jus ao seu comentário, ele havia se recusado a tirar o casaco e o cachecol quando entrara no restaurante e agora se apertava contra o próprio corpo como se estivesse preso dentro de um freezer, exagerado como sempre. </p><p>— Você quer que eu ajeite o seu cachecol? Não posso garantir que irá sobreviver a isso, mas farei o possível para que não sinta dor — brincou Kaiba antes de entonar uma taça de vinho, o álcool era capaz de esquentá-lo mais do que as roupas de inverno. Jounouchi não bebia mais, ao menos não em público, <em>depois do show que ele deu na festa de ano novo da Kaiba Corporation...</em></p><p>— Muito engraçado, Seto, muito engraçado!</p><p>Apesar de tudo Kaiba amava o imbecil e já não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem Jounouchi ao seu lado. E por esse motivo o CEO, naquela noite em especial, estava tentando ser... <em>romântico.</em></p><p>Involuntariamente uma careta de nojo apareceu em sua face.</p><p>— O que foi? — indagou o loiro.</p><p>— Nada.</p><p>— Você ainda acha que consegue mentir para mim, é ridículo — Jounouchi ria enquanto falava aquilo, deixando o torso livre de seus braços e esbanjando um orgulho bobo que só ele era capaz de demonstrar. </p><p>— Eu não sabia que estava diante de um detector de mentiras, cada dia com você é uma surpresa diferente, não é mesmo? — Kaiba deu um último gole em sua taça, não queria se embebedar e acordar na manhã seguinte com uma ressaca terrível.</p><p>— O que eu posso fazer? Jounouchi Katsuya é um ser imprevisível!</p><p>Kaiba lutou para não rir com aquela afirmação. Jounouchi imprevisível? Só podia ser piada, não foi preciso nem completar três anos de relacionamento para Kaiba ter conhecimento de literalmente todas as manias e atitudes do namorado. Por exemplo, nesse exato momento Jounouchi estava com fome, o CEO podia ver pelo modo como ele lançava olhares esperançosos para os garçons que vez ou outra saíam da cozinha segurando uma bandeja de prata, em cinco segundos ele reclamaria sobre a demora do jantar fazendo cara de choro.</p><p>
  <em>Cinco...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quatro...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Três...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dois...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Um...</em>
</p><p>— Mas que demora, pelo jeito não iremos sair daqui hoje! — Jounouchi fechou os olhos e gemeu fingindo chorar, exatamente como Kaiba havia previsto. — Eu queria estar em casa debaixo das minhas cobertas, comendo besteiras e tomando refrigerante.</p><p>Kaiba bateu levemente com o punho na mesa.</p><p>— Tudo bem, Katsuya, da próxima ficaremos em casa, assim você vai poder se comportar como a criança que realmente é dentro dessa sua cabeça grande. Mas não espere que eu lhe faça companhia, chame Mokuba, aparentemente a personalidade dele é mais compatível com a sua do que a minha. — Aquele jantar foi um erro e agora, quando Kaiba olhava pela janela frustrado, a neve tomava ainda mais força e eles provavelmente teriam problemas para sair dali. — Você sabe que dia é hoje?</p><p>— Sim, é o dia em que o novo filme do Jean-Claude Magnum vai passar na TV. </p><p>Ah não, ele não havia dito isso.</p><p>E então Kaiba desistiu de se segurar e desatou a rir.</p><p>— Você é inacreditável, Katsuya, eu o odeio!</p><p>— Ei, eu só estou brincando, eu sei perfeitamente que dia é hoje — A mão direita de Jounouchi atravessou a mesa e pousou sobre a de Kaiba, sua palma estava um tanto gélida, ele realmente estava com frio. — Hoje é o nosso aniversário de três anos e depois de todo esse tempo você deveria saber que eu só digo essas bobagens para fazê-lo ficar tão irritado a ponto de você começar a rir feito um idiota. </p><p>— Você poderia ao menos fazer um esforço para aproveitar ou mesmo fingir que aprecia os nossos raros encontros.</p><p>— É, você está sempre ocupado e quando não está gosto de ficar em você, mas gosto de ficar com você do meu jeito. Um jeito que não envolve esses restaurantes chiques que demoram uma eternidade para trazer o jantar!</p><p>Quem disse que Jounouchi precisava estar bêbado para dar um show em público?</p><p>Kaiba deixou escapar um suspiro, ele estava realmente tentando ser... <em>romântico</em> — <em>blergh! </em>— com Jounouchi o levando para lugares que não tinham nada a ver com ele? O CEO com certeza obteria mais sucesso com o jovem de olhos castanhos o levando para comer aquelas porcarias do Burger World, obviamente isso implicaria levar Mokuba junto já que o garoto também adorava o lugar.</p><p>O que toda essa constatação significava? Quer dizer que ele era o único que prezava pela elegância e pela sofisticação? O único que não se importava em esperar quase uma hora para saborear um jantar cujo o prato principal era quase tão pequeno quanto os aperitivos? </p><p>Pensando bem, os cozinheiros da mansão Kaiba faziam um trabalho melhor.</p><p>E realmente, Kaiba preferia estar com Jounouchi na confortabilidade de sua cama naquele instante, fazendo coisas bem mais interessantes do que ver o novo filme do Jean-Claude Magnum ou esperar por um jantar que parecia tão longe deles quanto o caminho até a mansão no meio daquela nevasca. É, aquele jantar havia sido um erro, não porque Jounouchi era incapaz de dar valor aos raros encontros que eles tinham, mas sim porque Kaiba sempre sentia a necessidade de fazer um enorme show em cima de qualquer ocasião especial.</p><p>E ele também não precisava estar bêbado para fazer tal coisa.</p><p>Como se fazer uma reserva em um restaurante requintado pudesse transpassar todo o amor que ele sentia por Jounouchi.</p><p>Ugh, "<em>transpassar todo o amor",</em> ele realmente pensara naquelas palavras naquela sequência pra lá de cafona?</p><p>Três anos haviam se passado, Kaiba precisava parar de lutar contra o efeito bobo que Jounouchi causava-lhe.</p><p>— Vamos para casa — falou o CEO entrelaçando seus dedos nos do outro. — Esse restaurante é estúpido.</p><p>— Kaiba Seto dizendo essas coisas? É, cada dia com você é uma surpresa diferente.</p><p>— O que posso fazer? Kaiba Seto é um ser imprevisível!</p><p>O jovem empresário já não conseguia distinguir quem era mais idiota, ele ou Jounouchi. De qualquer forma era tarde demais para voltar atrás, ele estava apaixonado, fazer o quê?</p><p>____________________</p><p>A noite ainda não havia escurecido por completo e a neve parara de cair, não era possível encontrar diferenças entre as ruas e as calçadas e, assim como Kaiba previra, os carros estavam presos. Andar todo o caminho até a mansão era inevitável, ao menos eles estavam bem agasalhados...</p><p>— Eu vou virar um iceberg antes de chegarmos lá! — Jounouchi falou dançando e fazendo seus sapatos afundarem na neve. </p><p>Kaiba havia desistido de tentar entender os comportamentos estranhos e inusitados do outro há muito tempo. Talvez a maior prova de amor — <em>blergh!</em> novamente — que Kaiba pudesse dar a Jounouchi fosse, também, realizar um comportamento estranho e inusitado.</p><p>— Vamos correr! — exclamou o CEO repentinamente.</p><p>— Correr na neve? Ficou maluco? </p><p>— O máximo que pode ocorrer é cairmos com a cara no gelo.</p><p>— Acho que é você quem precisa parar de beber, eu hein.</p><p>— O que está dizendo? Jounouchi Katsuya não consegue correr na neve? </p><p>As sobrancelhas acima dos olhos castanhos se franziram, Jounouchi era tão sensível ao frio quanto era sensível a qualquer desafio proposto a ele.</p><p>— Você vai ver quem é que não consegue correr na neve, Kaiba Seto! </p><p>Em exatos cinco segundos os pés de Jounouchi afundariam na neve e ele cairia com a cara no gelo. </p><p>
  <em>Cinco...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quatro...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Três...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dois...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Um...</em>
</p><p>— Ah! — gritou o loiro antes de ser puxado pela gola de seu casaco por Kaiba, seu rosto fora poupado.</p><p>Jounouchi Katsuya era um ser totalmente previsível e isso não era tão ruim assim.</p><p>— Sabe de uma coisa? É melhor irmos andando... — decidiu o CEO trazendo o outro para perto de si, quase colando-o ao seu corpo. — Eu esquento você.</p><p>O loiro revirou os olhos, mas continuou ao seu lado. E assim eles caminharam, dois bobos apaixonados no meio da paisagem branca, afundando seus sapatos na neve a cada cinco segundos, segurando um no outro para não caírem e rindo daquilo como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.</p><p>E eles nem precisavam estar bêbados para rir tanto à toa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>